


Creed

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend the day in the Hudmel house decorating with their son.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: Creed and the third @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: Christmas tree!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have absolutely no idea how kids talk.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“You know, you’d better savour this before he grows up and just wants you to buy him the new Assassin’s Creed or whatever the hot new toy will be.” Burt says to Kurt as they both watch Blaine and the newest addition to the Hudson-Hummel-Anderson family, Nick, decorate the Christmas tree.

“Trust me, I’m well aware. I already feel the panic rising up in my chest at the thought.”

Burt laughs in response. He claps his son on the shoulder and gives him a slight shove forwards. “Go, go be with your family before it’s too late.”

Kurt reluctantly stands up from the arm of the couch. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re trying to send me away so that you can sneak in more cookies. I’m going, but I’m watching you.”

Burt innocently puts his hands up in surrender. Kurt goes over to Blaine and crouches down next to Nick, putting his hand on his back.

“How are my two favourite guys doing?”

Nick turns to him with an excited smile. “Papa, Papa, look at this star! It’s so big, it’s bigger than my hand, and it’s _so_ shiny!” he says, sparkles in his eyes.

“That’s the star that goes on top of the tree once we’re done, because it’s so big and bright. Do you want to be the one to put it on the tree?” Blaine proposes.

Nick squeals in excitement. “Please, please, please, oh, can I?”

“Of course you can, Nick.” Kurt says, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Almost a full hour later, they’ve pretty much finished decorating the tree. They’d taken turns asking Nick where he wanted to put the ornaments he picked and helping him place them wherever he chose.

“This one is so pretty, Daddy!” Nick said, holding up a semi-transparent angel ornament with a golden string attached to it.

Kurt turned to see what ornament Nick was talking about and felt his heart constrict, even after all these years.

“That used to be your grandmother’s,” said Blaine, swiftly crouching down and making sure the ornament wouldn’t fall and break, “we have to be very careful with it because it’s really fragile, and it’s one of the only ones of hers we have left.”

“What’s fragile mean?” Nick asked, an adorable little frown on his small face. The ache in Kurt’s heart lessened.

“It means it breaks very easily.” Blaine explained.

“Oh,” Nick said. He clutched the ornament in both his hands. “Should we not put it on the tree? If it will fall and break?” he asked, and went to put the angel back in the box he got it from.

“No, no,” Kurt said, jumping in, “just because something’s fragile doesn’t mean we shouldn’t use it, it just means that we have to be more careful with it.”

He took the angel and placed it back into Nick’s hands.

“Like scissors?” Nick asked, looking down and the ornament then back up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. “Like scissors. Only then, we’re the ones that are fragile.”

He could see that Nick didn’t entirely understand that, but he didn’t ask for an explanation so Kurt didn’t give him one. He helped Nick put the angel near the top of the tree.

“We’re done! Do you know what that means?” Blaine asked Nick.

Nick looked up at Blaine questioningly.

“It’s time to put the star on top of the tree!” he said.

Both Kurt and Blaine had to lift Nick up to do it, but the triumphant, ecstatic smile that took over Nick’s face once he did it was well worth any future ache.

“Okay now, come here, there’s one more thing left to do.” Burt said, and Nick flew out of Blaine’s hands and into Burt’s torso, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

Both Kurt and Blaine rushed forward, but Burt only laughed and hugged his grandson.

“You remember that one string we put on the tree at the beginning, the one we wouldn’t let you help with cause it was dangerous?” he said, looking down at Nick.

Nick nodded.

“Well, press that thing down.” Burt said, and pointed at the switch on the power strip.

Nick did.

He gasped in awe as the christmas lights started flickering in multiple colours and random rhythms, absolutely, positively enchanted by them.

The adults settled on the couch, content to simply watch Nick for a while.

Kurt placed his head on Blaine’s shoulder, and smiled when Blaine rested his head and his. He intertwined their hands and brought them up to his mouth, placing a small kiss on Blaine’s knuckles. Blaine turned his head slightly and kissed the top of his head.

From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw something move.

“Dad!” he exclaimed, “no more cookies!”

Both he and Blaine burst out laughing at the sight of the guilty expression on Burt’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189456225955/creed, for anyone interested.


End file.
